


Alien Sunflowers: Wonderful World of Miraculous Ladybug Prompts!

by AlienSunflower



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Bashing, Alya Césaire Bashing, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Jealous Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Jealous Lila Rossi, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies, Lila Rossi's Lies Are Exposed, Multi, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Oblivious Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Prompt Fic, Protective Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:40:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26693095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlienSunflower/pseuds/AlienSunflower
Summary: This is a collection of my prompts, each one is written long-form like a mini fic, feel free to borrow ideas and write your own fics based on these prompts just be sure to let me know if you do so I can read them and gush. Most of these prompts are humourous and involve some Lila Rossi reveal or at least some shenanigans! However the occasional dark or spooky prompt may slip in there. A quick over-view of each prompt will be provided at the top of the page! Thank for reading and I hope you get inspired! Also be sure to check my tumblr link provided in the end notes!
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Chloé Bourgeois/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Quantic Kids, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Félix Graham de Vanily, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Kagami Tsurugi
Comments: 33
Kudos: 214





	1. Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've seen several Miraculous Ladybug fans suggest the idea that due to the way Gabriel is using the miraculous he is actually corrupting himself hence why his behavior at the beginning of the series toward Adrien is so vastly different than the recent seasons. This gave me a wickedly evil idea. What if, using the miraculous the way he is ISN’T just corrupting Gabriel but also corrupting everyone whos been akumatized.

So, ive seen several Miraculous Ladybug fans suggest the idea that due to the way Gabriel is using the miraculous he is actually corrupting himself hence why his behavior at the beginning of the series toward Adrien is so vastly different than the recent seasons. This gave me a wickedly evil idea. What if, using the miraculous the way he is ISN’T just corrupting Gabriel but also corrupting everyone whos been akumatized.

Everytime someone gets possessed by the power of Hawkmoth’s akumas they give in to their deepest darkest desire for power, even if their intentions are good the fact of the matter is they are giving over their will to Hawkmoth in exchange for power and so even when the item is broken, even when Ladybug shout’s “miraculous ladybug” their’s just this tiny little bit of corruption that remains within.

It’s hardly noticeable for those only akumatized once or twice, for a week or so AFTER the initial akumatization they are more easily angered more jumpy, and paranoid but then it passes and the corruption eventually leaves. But the more you get akumatized the more you get… Corrupted. Slowly it builds within you, causing you to be a little quicker to anger, a little more envious, more paranoid, entitled, demanding, pushy, it feeds on those negative feelings growing you can fight it of course by being aware by not indulging in those negative thoughts because if you do someone who’s only be akumatized even once or twice can start to become twisted by the corruption. Perhaps Marinette sees it in the people who get akumatized several times, or even some of the friends she’s made she doesn’t understand the cause of the change but she notices that when shes near them she feels this uncomfortable buzz in her head and this strange sense of something being out of balance even if she can’t understand it.

Enter: One Liar Rossi.

Lila, is naturally quick to be akumatized, her lies and self importance make her a perfect target to akuma’s and Hawkmoth is fine using the same girl over and over again because her hate for Ladybug makes for some truly disastrous akumas. Its simple bussiness really, nothing personal. Nooroo tries to warn Gabriel of course he does! But why would he listen now? So now Lila has a fair bit of corruption within her, and she keeps feeding it, every time shes jealous or worried about her lies coming to light, every time she thinks of Adrien as an object, or her new ‘friends’ as tools she feeds that little bit of corruption and each akumatization ads to it. Until its not so little.

At first, the impact to her behavior is harder to notice, shes a bit more ruthless with Marinette, a bit clingier to Adrien, a bit pushier with her lies and demands, but then it starts escalating, Adrien gets visible nail marks in his skin and she starts to scare him with how she looks at him, Marinette gets pushed down the stairs and breaks an arm, Lila manipulates the class with fear and starts getting others to feed their own corruption. Hawkmoth meanwhile is noticing that even when he sends out an akuma for someone else they are sometimes drawn to Lila who is mildly upset at best.

But it only continues to grow and fester, Marinette notices that the buzzing she would sometimes feel in her head around certain people is like full-blown static when she’s around Lila it’s so distracting and bad that when one day Lila is ‘confronting’ the girl about some lie, Marinette suddenly holds her head and collapses causing Adrien to go full-blown crazy panic. The blonde feels insane protective about Marinette following the incident Plagg tells him its about time his ‘Instincts’ kick in citing that it only took so long because Adrien is blind and apparently needed to ‘see the threat with his own eyes’ but refuses to elaborate further so Adrien just assumes Plagg is talking about how Adrien had been away at fashion week during the stair incident and not that it has to do with his being Chat Noir and his very good FRIEND being oh so similar to Ladybug.

As Lila continues to grow worse she starts to behave oddly to even the class, she becomes paranoid anyone who shows even a little doubt causes her to panic she thinks they ‘know’ about her working with Hawkmoth and her lies. She goes from happy to angry if even the smallest thing is done to upset her, poor Rose finds her phone smashed against a wall and coffee dumped on her after she ignores Lila to talk with Juleka instead, surprising everyone it was again Lila who got akumatized instead of Rose. Lila can no longer control her lies, instead, they spew out of her begging for attention and power and fame, it gets to the point where even Alya is questioning it but too afraid to speak up for fear of how Lila will react.

In fact, everyone is scared of Lila now. They don’t know when she’ll snap, what will set her off next, they're forced to play nice with her just because their scared of what she will do next. And Gabriel is even scared to akumatize the girl because several of her akumatizations have resulted in Ladybug being forced to carry Adrien across Paris, at this point Gabriel would be fine with his son marrying the heroin just to thank her for how often she’s had to keep the blonde safe. Likewise, Marinette has found herself in Chat Noir’s arms more times then she can count all because she rolled her eyes at one of Lila’s claims. Or dared to stutter out a thank you to Adrien for complimenting her, Marinette is very torn because on one hand ever since Adrien started acting as her knight shes fallen even harder for him, but lately the strange soft looks Chat Noir shoots her and how he frets over her safety is making her heart feel dizzy [Adrien meanwhile doesn't know whats going on only that he feels like if anything bad were to happen to Marinette he would kill everyone in this room and then himself]. Hawkmoth soon notices however that even when he sends akumas to the other side of Paris the dark butterflies refuse him and go to Lila, soon the girl is being akumatized even when she’s perfectly fine. And her claims of having ‘extreme empathy that makes her more sensitive then others’ is suddenly not covering it.

People are muttering that the Italian might be a psychopath or mentally troubled. Bustier and Damocles eventually have no choice after ignoring it for so long. They call on Lila’s mother [after finding the real number through a rather complex search] and inform the woman about everything. In the end, Hawkmoth cant send out akumas for 2 months for fear of them targeting Adrien, and Lila ends up going home to Italy to attend a private school for troubled youth and meeting with a professional psychologist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	2. Marinette Changes Schools: A Funny little Lila Salt Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, there are a lot of ‘Marinette changes schools’ au’s and I love a whole bunch of them don’t get me wrong. BUT the one thing I haven’t seen yet is Marinette changing schools, not because of Lila or salt but simply because her parents are moving and they want her to attend a school close to home. So without further ado let me sell you on my little idea:

So, there are a lot of ‘Marinette changes schools’ au’s and I love a whole bunch of them don’t get me wrong. BUT the one thing I haven’t seen yet is Marinette changing schools, not because of Lila or salt but simply because her parents are moving and they want her to attend a school close to home. So without further ado let me sell you on my little idea:

Lila has been plotting weeks worth of plans and lies, she’s thought up some sob stories about being stalked, about near-death experiences, about celebrities that are like her family. She has plans for Marinette all the ways she could make the girl look bad and all the ways she could force Adrien to see her. That all goes out the window one day when she gets to school and it’s a sob fest. There is a clear air of dread and dismay, the blue skies she saw on the way to school replaced with heavy storm clouds. And when she gets to class it’s worse. Marinette and Alya are hugging and crying, Adrien looks like he’s been shot, Nino and Kim are demanding to know ‘why’ even Chloe looks upset, her blue eyes a little glassy. Lila quickly learns why Marinette’s parents’ business is doing GREAT so great in fact that they have decided to open a second location! The twist? They also decided to move INTO the new location and with it being on the other side of Paris and her parent's fears for their daughter's safety that means Marinette is moving to a new school!

Now Lila doesn’t even have to school her face into a practiced expression of shock. She genuinely is shocked here she’d been planning months in advance picturing the ways she would destroy her rival's life and steal her friends! And now just like that Marinette is MOVING? Of course, Lila quickly decides this is a good thing! After all, if Marinette is out of the picture ruling the school will be that much easier. Sure Chloe might be queen bee but with Marinette, gone people will be looking to replace her! In walks Lila Rossi, a gorgeous upstart model with a heart of gold and connections coming out of her bangs! She’d rule the school and Adrien would fall for her, then Marinette would probably come crawling back desperate for her old friends only to learn she’d snatched them all up! It was brilliant! And with Marinette gone she could probably do it in record time! So Lila covers up her smirk and says she’s devastated to hear that the twin-tailed girl would be leaving and begins plotting.

In the month that follows Lila leaves Marinette alone letting her have her friends for what would be for the last time. After all, if everyone still loved the designer when she left they’d be all the more eager to replace her with a new and better version. Of course just because Lila is playing nice doesn’t mean she enjoys it. Alya is practically glued to the girl and ignores Lila even when she’s not trying to sabotage Marinette. Adrien is acting like his life is ending and all anyone will talk about is Marinette. When she checks social media it’s all just pictures of ‘old-great times with Marinette’ or new photos and videos of helping the girl pack up and move into her new room, which Lila seethes about for a week when she sees the photos of the spacious luxurious room with a private bath. Apparently the Dupain-Cheng’s new bakery was in a pretty ritzy rich neighborhood. During school Marinette is mobbed by a constant stream of people begging her to stay and when they accept that not happening they all at least beg her to ‘come back and visit’ Marinette promises and Lila has to hide her snort. Fat chance of that actually happening.

Finally, the last day arrives and Lila has to hold back the urge to gag as everyone fills the nearby park giving Marinette gifts and heartfelt goodbyes. Adrien is the last one to offer his gift and Lila seethes as Marinette gingerly opens the box with a gasp and pulls out two brand new pink hair ribbons, and Adrien goes on to say that they’re made of imported silk! SILK, as if the little baker brat deserved silk! The whole exchange is cliche and romantic as Marinette removes her current hair ribbons to tie in the new ones and Adrien ties the old ones around his wrist like some idiot who doesn’t realize what a love-struck longing look he’s giving his ‘good friend’. But Lila just keeps reminding herself it's just a bit longer and sure enough not long after the hideously gooey exchange between Adrien and Marinette is over the designer is leaving with more tears and farewells. FINALLY, Lila thinks she can get back to what matters! Ruling her empire.

As it turns out ruling her empire is not what she thinks. For the first month after Marinette leaves all anyone will talk about is the photos, she’s posted online. The first week its ALL about HER new school is a private well-known academy with uniforms, and isn’t Marinette cute in it? And look at her in her custom black kitty thigh highs? Lila wants to scream, but not as much as when she catches Adrien drooling over the photo of said thigh highs and twirling the old nasty hair ribbons around his wrist. The second week its all about the video tour of her new home and school that Marinette sent Alya. Lila glares the whole time as Alya puts the video on the projector at lunch so everyone can see the big new gorgeous bakery and the beautiful house on the second floor and her stupid big bedroom that should belong to someone like herself and not some bratty bakers daughter! By the third week, Lila has had enough and fakes some nasty texts from Marinette hoping to speed up the process of helping her classmates move on to HERSELF. It backfires spectacularly with Alya going on the warpath to learn who would dare frame Marinette now that she’s gone. Lila is starting to realize that somehow Marinette has reached a higher level of popularity now that she’s gone. But she reminds herself it won’t last forever that in ‘just a little bit longer’ everyone will forget the baker. Right?

A little bit longer. Never happens. Lila asks the girls to hang out that weekend with plans of winning them over with some juicy celeb story? Alya says they all already made plans to hop aboard the train to spend the whole weekend at Marinette’s new place! Lila tries to corner Adrien into a date after a photoshoot. He disappears and all she hears from the workers on set is that he’s been looking up some new bakery on the other side of town. [Marinette is suddenly being visited by Chat Noir every other night but she figures she must have moved closer to where his civilian self lives if he's dropping by so much.] She tries to throw a party for the class? They can’t. Marinette will be coming out to the park today! With her new school friends!

AH HA! Lila sees opportunity and decides to tag along. After all, if Marinette has new friends Lila can twist it! She’ll whisper about her replacing them all! Make them hate Marinette’s new friends! Fill them with jealousy till they hate Marinette! It’s BRILLIANT! And, it fails in less than two minutes, with Alya learning about Aurore being a ballet dancer and the two girls bonding over their mutual love of DANCE?? How the heck was Lila supposed to know Alya had been a champion ballet dancer in her younger years! Then Nino is bonding with some kid named Allen or whatever about classical vs modern music and how to blend the two! And some kid named Claude is joking with Kim, Max, and Alix! And this is definitely not how things were supposed to go!

The worst part is Adrien, who is passive-aggressively fighting for Marinette against Kagami AND Felix who are both all too eager to show how ‘close’ they’ve gotten to the baker’s daughter while Adrien’s been across the city. Kagami is all too happy to show off that she ALSO bought Marinette some new silk hair ribbons [in a red shade that happens to match her fencing uniform] while Felix eagerly whisks Marinette away the moment Kagami and Adrien are distracted the two fencers find him openly flirting with an oblivious Marinette her hair down because ‘oh Felix was nice enough to help me get some leaves out of my hair and said I should leave it like this!’ [while both Kagami and Adrien agree she looks beyond cute they know this means war.] Needless to say, Lila didn’t realize that Marinette was that damn popular with men and women.

The week after the meetup Lila is worn so thin she’s ready to snap. Not only did the class not get jealous but they actually became FRIENDS with all of Marinette’s new buddies and we're planning many more meetups including a paintball war over the baker girl that Saturday. Adrien had taken to openly mumbling to himself about changing schools and how he ‘can't believe’ his own flesh and blood would so openly flirt with HIS very good friend! And what was with Kagami showing off how easily she can pick up and carry Marinette? And why did she invite Marinette to watch their next tournament! He needed to train, what if he lost?? In front of Marinette?! And then she thought he was too weak to keep her safe like all good friends are supposed to do! Clearly Kagami was trying to replace him as Marinette’s very good friend! Poor Nino who was sitting next to the boy had actually volunteered to switch with Lila but she came up with a lie to avoid it, she’d had enough of hearing about Marinette from Alya and Juleka and the rest of the girls, she didn’t also need to hear it from Adrien!

It all comes to a head that Saturday during the paintball tournament when Lila now at her wits end her plans out the window her schemes barely thought out hopes to find something ANYTHING to ruin Marinette’s day and reputation and everything. But Lila just so happens to get completely pelted with paintballs every time she so much as moves and then later gets ignored when trying to wow Marinette’s new friends, and then gets called out by Felix and Kagami snaps and finally, she snaps and SCREAMS and runs off and not even a dark little butterfly comes to help her ruin the perfect day. As it turns out Hawkmoth was a little preoccupied with trying to save his business after all the computers and data involved in his precise scheduling were mysteriously corrupted suddenly freeing up his son’s time and schedule so he could spend more with HIS very good friend and no one else’s. Kagami and Felix apparently had the same idea as when he gets to her new house their already there doing their best to get on her parent's good side.

Basically just give me some comedic, fluffy, Lila salty, Marinette changes school fics. Because I love them ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	3. A Sinister Sneaky Lila Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I was just thinking about the first meeting between Lila and Marinette and how our favorite spotted hero only learned about Lila being a bad person because her crush on Adrien made her freak out and immediately get suspicious of Lila and while Lila did end up being a bad person the fact that Marinette only figured it out because she had a jealous freak out always sat poorly with me so I thought up a different scenario one where Lila is more conniving and patient.

So I was just thinking about the first meeting between Lila and Marinette and how our favorite spotted hero only learned about Lila being a bad person because her crush on Adrien made her freak out and immediately get suspicious of Lila and while Lila did end up being a bad person the fact that Marinette only figured it out because she had a jealous freak out always sat poorly with me so I thought up a different scenario one where Lila is more conniving and patient.

What if Lila was a little calmer the first time we met her? What if instead of immediately showing up and spilling lies she initially goes with a much more subtle approach? Sure she still lies but she starts off with small things instead. But the biggest difference? She doesn’t go after Adrien right away therefore Marinette’s first reaction isn’t to freak out about another girl talking to Adrien but instead to greet the new girl and let her know she’s the class president and maybe even warn her about Chloe the resident class bully?

Now I don’t think that even a subtle Lila would be ‘subtle’ so I imagine even on her first day her interest in Adrien is plain to see. But maybe instead of freaking out or trying to immediately claim the blonde she plays up the fact that she’s a ‘fan’ of his and isn’t he so gorgeous and friendly? And yeah of course Marinette doesn’t want competition but he’s a freaking celebrity she can’t really expect or demand other girls NOT to see how gorgeous and perfect he is! And maybe with Alya to encourage her bestie it turns into Marinette and Lila gushing together about how kind he is and his various photoshoots and from there Lila slips in a lie about having some modeling experience from her younger years? Because Lila doesn’t want enemy’s she wants ‘friends’ she wants Adrien and based on what she was able to glean from his social media accounts and her first meeting with the model he’s an absolute idiot who admires ladybug the heroin and is all about ‘friendship’ and ‘forgiveness’ so Lila needs to make herself look like the biggest sweetest everyday hero.

A few days into Lila being at school she learns that while lots of girls in school like Adrien the only real competition is Marinette. A review of the baker girl's social media shows she has quite a few connections of her own so Lila doesn’t want to risk cutting the girl off when she’s a potential source for fame. More so with how much attention Adrien gives the pigtailed brat Lila definitely does not want to risk being caught threatening or bullying the girl in any way. So Lila decides to try a different approach. Using her talent for lies Lila infiltrates the girl group at school, she gets on with Alya by encouraging ALL her theories and validating even her crazier ideas to try and unmask Ladybug, she gets on with Mylene by talking about how she was THE actress at her old school and would love to give Mylene advice on her acting! Alix? It's all about how she’s not THAT much of a girly girl last summer she was at a survival camp! Rose is easy as pie and just as much of a bubblegum airhead and Juleka… Well, Lila see’s no point in befriending her anyway! She’s just the weird quiet girl.

Now with her way into the group guaranteed Lila can ‘help’ with operation Adrienette she pretends to think the pair are cute and she “respects” how Marinette is drawn to Adrien for his “kindness” the sheer amount of will it takes for Lila not to roll her eyes is staggering really. But its all worth it to learn about the plans to try and help Marinette confess to Adrien and Lila make's sure to ruin each and every single one. Well, she TRIES… Admittedly her success rate is more like 70% the ones she ruins range from Marinette just tripping up literally to the ‘pasta’ incident where Marinette wound up covered head to toe in delicious noodles and sauce. The ones she fails to ruin result in her grinding her teeth as Adrien and Marinette spend time together. But of course, Lila isn’t just content to ruin as many ‘Adrienette’ moments as she can. No, the real goal is to have Marinette give up on Adrien completely hopefully to the point of avoiding him then Lila can swoop in for the steal. In order to achieve this Lila makes sure to ‘comfort’ Marinette after every failed attempt when really shes just finding ways to tell Marinette how she failed and _“oh you must have been sooo embarrassed when that pasta fell on you right in front of Adrien I have no idea HOW you’ll ever face him”_ the rest of the time? She’s reminding Marinette about the pressure on her how Adrien has to date someone who can match him in style, how whoever he dates will be under scrutiny from the media, how Gabriel might have certain expectations from whoever Adrien dates! Their just tiny comments, tiny nitpicks, tiny little doubts she sows into Marinette ruining her already fragile self-esteem while no one’s the wiser.

Only what if someone does notice? Juleka who Lila never bothered to befriend thinking she was just another quiet weirdo notices the drop in Marinette’s esteem, how could she not? After all, Marinette was always pulling her out of HER shell and now no one but her is noticing that Marinette is crawling into one of her own. And Juleka notices that its Lila’s doing because Juleka is sneaky she sees Lila cornering Marinette she hears the subtle jabs against the girl's self-esteem all disguised as ‘friendly concern’ she notes the way Marinette pulls away from Adrien with time how she discourages the girls from planning anything new after SO many attempts have left her bruised and ashamed. With Juleka on the case, she starts trying to pick up the pieces of Marinette trying to rebuild her confidence and distance her from Lila until she can find some way to let the rest of the class know about how Lila has been ruining their class presidents self-esteem in a way worse than anything Chloe ever did.

But how does the story end? Does Juleka unknowingly guide Marinette into the waiting arms of Luka? The calm guitarist eager to help out in rebuilding the girls now fractured self-confidence? Does his calm presence and the lack of pressure and bad experience make Marinette’s heart flutter? Lila rejoices in her victory poised to take Adrien for herself but failing as the model now suddenly seems hung up on the baker even though he never noticed her before? Does Luka rise in stardom with Marinette at his side the two becoming a power couple no one saw coming? All while Lila looks on in jealousy because even though she’s won somehow shes lost? Does she reveal herself in a fit of rage because she WON and she should be happy but Marinette ruined it by somehow scoring the bigger fish? Does Marinette cry at the loss of what she thought was a friend? Does Adrien kick himself for not noticing her earlier? Does Juleka secretly dance because her brother and her dear friend are madly in love and absolutely adorable together?

Or maybe its Adrien? Because despite all the pain and all the failures and embarrassment and ruined attempts at dates and confessions thanks to Lila’s meddling Adrien felt himself getting drawn to Marinette? Maybe even the failed attempts made him feel closer to her somehow because of how vulnerable and honest the girl is with him and how she picks herself up even when she falls. Does he remember her face red as a tomato unshed tears in her eyes her hair dripping with noodles and sauce and he questions why he didn't grab her hand and wipe her tears and do anything he could to make her smile? Does Lila rage when she realizes her failure does she Juleka catch her threatening and admitting all her misdeeds to Marinette in the bathroom later that day? Does Adrien protect Marinette fiercely and vow to replace every day that Lila ruined with a day full of his love and appreciation for her? Does Lila turn out to be wrong completely and every fear she instilled in Marinette crumbles away as the media embraces the couple completely, and Gabriel adopts the girl eager to grow her talents?

Or maybe its someone else? Felix? Kagami? Chloe? An OC? Lila herself having accidentally fallen for the baker and now needing to redeem herself so she can earn the girl's love because she was sneaky and conniving and a liar and she ruined Marinette and tore her from Adrien and regrets it?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	4. The Liar Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You expect me to believe that after Lila gets Marinette expelled that Marinette would just leave that alone? Marinette the girl who made a tamper-proof DIARY box?? Yeah, I don’t think so years of Chloe messing with her and her things, Lila proving to be the same kind of bully, and then of course the added paranoia of hiding Tikki and a secret identity every day should mean that Marinette is some kind of bully prepper from hell. So I present to you my idea:

You expect me to believe that after Lila gets Marinette expelled that Marinette would just leave that alone? Marinette the girl who made a tamper-proof DIARY box?? Yeah, I don’t think so years of Chloe messing with her and her things, Lila proving to be the same kind of bully, and then of course the added paranoia of hiding Tikki and a secret identity every day should mean that Marinette is some kind of bully prepper from hell. So I present to you my idea:

Lila’s first attacks were when Marinette was unprepared Chloe had been getting soft lately choosing words over playing dirty the change had been brought on partially by Adrien and partially because Chloe and Sabrina were tired of falling prey to Marinette’s traps. And with the threat of Chloe diminished Alya and others had been able to convince Marinette to disarm her many safety precautions. But then sure enough along came Lila to exploit those weaknesses and exploit them she had! Marinette had been EXPELLED and even if the issue was eventually cleared up Marinette was back on the warpath!

By next Monday her old traps were back up and new ones were being drafted. Everything from her bag to her sketchbook to her special art room locker had been fortified and prepared. Marinette had no doubt Lila would lay low for a while but eventually, she would coil herself to strike again, and when she did she would be caught in Marinette’s traps. Until then all she had to do was prepare and take lessons on composure and remaining calm reacting harshly to Lila’s lies would serve only to bury her; she needed a cool head to deal with the liar. And luckily Kagami was an amazing teacher and a devious friend with many suggestions of her own on how to handle Lila effectively now all Marinette had to do was wait.

It took Lila 2 weeks to make her next move the plan was simple enough, the liar had snagged Alya’s phone and planned to wait until Alya was frantic before ‘helpfully’ pointing out she’d seen it in Marinette’s school bag hopefully the whole thing would build tension between the pair and distrust for Lila to feed on. Only that never happened, stage 1 acquiring the phone was easy but it was during stage 2 slipping it in Marinette’s bag during class that she hit failure as her thin thieving hands were suddenly met with a SNAP upon entering Marinette’s bag. The trap was simple, a design loosely based on your everyday mouse trap only softened so it didn’t hurt QUITE as much after all Marinette didn’t need Lila actually getting hurt. But still, it hurt enough and was shocking enough that the little liar screamed disrupting class.

Now it was time for Kagami’s lessons to come into play. As Lila revealed her hand and wailed about Marinette’s bag attacking her, the baker keeps a calm head amid the confusion and accusations and “what the heck Marinette!” She explains that after being framed for cheating on the last test and her PAST experiences (At that everyone glances at Chloe) she decided to make her bag tamper-proof. Lila is quick to accuse Marinette of bias against her as she tries to save face but Marinette just hides a smirk as Alya and everyone are quick to assure Lila that it isn’t her but someone else (Chloe) that Marinette is accusing with the class firmly on her side Marinette frees Lila’s hand and tells the Italian that next time she needs to borrow a pencil she should simply ask first. Furious Lila reveals her last card, Alya’s phone! And how it was in Marinette’s bag! Instead of an uproar or Marinette scrambling to defend herself Alya hugs Marinette and thanks her, apparently, the blogger losing her phone is a common occurrence, and its standard protocol for someone in class to pick it up and give it to her later. Score One: Marinette.

In the following weeks, similar incidents occur. Lila manages to break into Marinette’s locker thinking the flimsy-looking lock was the only thing holding her back only to find herself covered head to toe in cheap sticky glitter paint! Lila throws a fit and Marinette feigns concern that the art supplies she brought were so precariously placed she apologizes and kindly offers to make Lila a new outfit and then makes a point to ask in an innocent and confused tone that EVERYONE can hear just what Lila was doing in her locker in the first place? Lila gets her paws on Marinette’s sketchbook dreaming of stealing the girl's designs and framing her? Tough luck she opens the sketchbook to an artfully crafted pop-up mocking her failure and every other page is empty! She goes after Marinette’s precious designs in the school art room? This time its latex paint that falls on her. Dump coffee on Marinette? Somehow everything important is in waterproof cases and now the cutest guy in school _(yes even cuter than Agreste)_ is offering Marinette his sweater so she can finish up the school day without an emergency home visit and hey is she free for the school dance? Steal her purse? Strangely enough, she gets seemingly cursed with bad luck and ends up caught red-handed by Alix and Max and getting a REAL sprained wrist!

And during every single incident, Marinette is calm and forgiving and understanding and apologetic. She has answers for every accusation and is quick to turn whatever she can around after all why IS Lila looking in her locker? Why is she in the art room alone going through Marinette’s stuff!? Why does she clearly have one of Marinette’s sketchbooks in her bag? That’s the third thing she spilled on Marinette this month! The final piece is Marinette’s purse and the plague of bad luck it brings Lila the moment she snatches it suddenly everyone is a LOT more suspicious, because before? Well, it could just be coincidence or bad luck or any of the other many excuses Lila had come up with but this time was different and Alix and Max were witnesses. Now everyone is keen to keep an eye on Lila, and with them paying closer attention they start to notice how easily and how often Lila is to blame Marinette for things, or how she casually and ‘helpfully’ (accuses) points out that Marinette of being a bad friend, or a ‘bully’.

Now how does Lila get exposed? There are options, maybe she gets caught red-handed by the now observant classmates, and this time she can't lie out of it. Maybe after all her failures to destroy her at school Lila tries to lie her way into the bakery only to learn the traps in Marinette’s room are worse. Maybe she gets careless in her frustration. Maybe Tikki’s residual bad luck from when Lila snagged the purse follows Lila ruining her. Or maybe now that everyone has a closer eye on Lila they realize how she targets Marinette how her friendly advice is needlessly harsh how her honey-laced words don’t sound QUITE right so eventually they all treat Lila like a friendly acquaintance but never trust her words eventually Lila snaps in frustration or maybe she just moves on. But no matter what happens the class apologizes to Marinette and they work to be better friends the kind of friend Kagami turned out to be during the entire Lila ordeal, loyal trusting relying on honest communication to work through hardships.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	5. Marinette The Perfect Daughter-In Law

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen a few ‘everyone loves Marinette AU’s’ and a couple of Marvel DC ‘all the mentors want THEIR kid to end up with Marinette AU’s’ and well frankly! I felt inspired! So I present to you my new prompt / AU thing! In which all the most powerful/rich/popular people in Paris decide to play matchmaker…

It starts when Adrien and Kagami have a less than AMICABLE breakup according to their parents and the media anyway in reality it was a really REALLY dull breakup. The pair have been ‘dating’ (using each other as an excuse to go out and experience normal teenage stuff) since they were 15. Now at 17 soon to be 18 the pair decided to publicly break up in order to pursue other people and interests. The problem is they never told their parents the truth so both Gabriel and Kagami’s mother Tomeo feel protective and concerned about what must surely be an upsetting first heartbreak for their child. And okay maybe both parents take that out on each other and both get a bit defensive and protective. And MAYBE it ends with Tomeo vowing to get revenge for her daughter. Enter, Marinette. Up and coming fashion designer for the rich and famous! She’s single, talented, and as far as Tomeo knows Gabriel is interested in the girl for her talent. So what better revenge could exist but having Marinette take an interest in Kagami!

Kagami has no idea why her mother suddenly has an interest in Marinette but she won't complain about having more time with her very cute designer friend. And all the outfits Tomeo is paying Marinette to make for Kagami is giving the young fencer plenty of up-close and personal moments with Marinette. And okay Marinette is VERY cute and Kagami won't question why she suddenly has all this tine with Marinette, eating ice cream with the girl and having brunch. But she knows shes absolutely head over heels when Marinette shows up at her fencing tournament gives her a luck charm and cheers her on wearing HER colors. Obviously Kagami wiped the floor with all the competition she can't be seen hesitating in front of Marinette!

On Tomeo’s side of things, she makes sure that the paparazzi still lurking around after Kagami and Adrien’s breakup catch photos of what could easily be interpreted as dates between the girls. After all, this is a revenge ploy but also Marinette is fantastic so Tomeo is 300% down with Kagami ‘bringing her into the family something she tells Kagami after the first paparazzi's date photos’ leak into the news. Kagami still has no idea this was an orchestrated affair and just thinks her mothers caught on to her feelings and is overjoyed that Marinette is approved of because after the cheek kiss Marinette gave her for winning the fencing tournament Kagami was preparing to fight her mother for the right to pursue the young designer seriously. After all she never hesitates!

But Tomeo never realized Gabriel isn't the only one interested in Marinette. Audrey Bourgeois has been keeping an eye on Marinette trying to find a way to get Marinette onto her side and away from Gabriel. So when she sees the photos of Kagami and Marinette she sees an opportunity. After all, if Marinette isn't exclusively into men (and those photos of her flushed cheeks as Kagami cleans ice cream off her bottom lip are a clear indication she's not) then Audrey smells opportunity. After all, Marinette was Chloe’s first crush! How cute would that be! The next day Marinette is being offered yet another opportunity to intern under Audrey this time with much looser restrictions. When Marinette accepts she suddenly finds herself working with Chloe… A LOT. The pair are modeling together, often paired together for shoots in perfect complementary clothes that screams ‘opposites attract’. Chloe is also helping manage Marinette’s brand and the two start to get along very well. The model photos and their business lunches are soon plastered alongside the Kagami and Marinette outings with Parisian gossip blogs finding their interest picked by this potential love triangle.

Chloe for one was confused at first. Sure she knew her mom was interested in Marinette but she never thought SHE would be working so closely with her first crush. And Chloe tries to ignore it after all those are dead feelings! And Marinette would never forgive her anyway so why even- Wait. Is that Marinette in a downright gorgeous golden dress? A-and she will be posing right next to Chloe for their shared shoot? Well… Chloe always thought herself deserving of royalty and damn if Marinette aint the princess of her dreams. Sorry Adriken’s you had your chance to get the girl, but now its winner keeps all and Marinette is the only prize shes interested in. For the record, Alya is freaked out by Chloe being nice, but she's more weirded out by Chloe being protective and handsy and downright shamelessly flirty with Marinette. Audrey is pleased when she hears the news and is quick to give her daughter encouragement acting as if none of this was premeditated at ALL.

Oh, but they have no idea that this is just the beginning. Because guess who’s moved back into town? Adrien’s favorite cousin and aunty. And Felix’s mom is quite the busybody and dammit Felix needs friends! And maybe a cute girlfriend! And oh whos that pretty girl on the magazine cover? Marinette? The one her celebrity connections have nothing but praise for? Perfect! Shes invited to lunch with Felix and herself on Friday to discuss movie costumes! And oh Audrey dear don't you think Marinette would look fabulous sandwiched between TWO blondes! Felix hasn't modeled in a while but come now. So suddenly Marinette is being spotted with Felix guiding him about Paris and modeling with him AND Chloe under AUDREY’s brand NOT Gabriels.

Felix thought hed really hate Marinette; he tried to ignore her he really did. But she's funny, witty, and sweet. Not to mention trustworthy, so a good candidate for a business partner. And that's it, but then he has to admit he's impressed when he rolls up to a photoshoot and Chloe! The definition of brat personified is acting… Bearable. Yes, somehow Marinette has done the impossible! She has tamed the beast known as Chloe. And yes fine he will admit shes drop-dead gorgeous and how intelligent of her to learn all sides of the fashion industry and boost her rep with modeling! Soon he's spending more time with her, he tries to argue he needs a guide, that she's the most bearable person to be with! That she is just a friend- Oh god. No, it cant be! He sounds like-! Like ADRIEN! And Chloe already told him about THAT mess! No! Absolutely not! He will not lead on Marinette like his idiot cousin! Marinette is a rare and beautiful woman! She could be his queen! And god he has to admit it much as he loathes too Marinette’s smile is enough to make him thank every non-existent god. He will win her heart, show her that she deserves better than his brain dead cousin! Felix is sure mother will approve of his decision to pursue the girl, now he just needs to do more shoots with Marinette…

And that’s what finally gets Gabriel to snap. Because REALLY Felix!? Is there no loyalty to FAMILY. Not to mention he was totally drafting a potential contract for Marinette when Audrey snapped her up the witch! But it's fine! Marinette has always been interested in Adrien! Surely she still is? Surely she’s not been swayed by any of her new suitors! Right? Gabriel knows he can’t mess with Audrey’s contract so he goes through Adrien, freeing up his son's schedule and telling him to spend time with Marinette to help her ‘adapt’ to the harsh world of fashion and modeling. He uses Adrien’s heroic nature to make it sound like hed is saving her from Chloe and Felix. And sure enough, Adrien bites, using his friendship with Chloe to worm into fittings, meetings, and photoshoots. At first, he's just there to make sure Chloe and Felix aren't hurting sweet Marinette. But when he sees the blondes fighting for her attention, flirting with her, posing with her in some rather romantic settings. Suddenly he's less worried and more… Jealous? No! Not him! He's concerned, confused, suspicious! Obviously he needs to spend more time with Mari- Wait! When did Kagami get here to take Marinette to lunch! And why are they all ignoring him!!!

Now Marinette is fully in the public’s eye. Gossip blogs are being fed bits of info writing up each ‘candidates’ appeal as THE romantic partner to the Marinette Dupain-Cheng Paris new darling, the girl with a heart of gold too oblivious to see the trail of hearts following her around! But there is still another contender yet to enter the game! Jagged's been away on tour teaching Luka his up and coming protege all the tricks. And let's not lie Luka has his own fans now, enough to rival all the others. Jagged sees Luka as his own son, even calling him as much! Hell he's even adopted Luka and Juleka and when I say adopted I mean Jagged literally got shared custody of the kids when their real dad tried to start trouble once Luka started gaining fame. Luka and Juleka for one love their adopted father and his wonderful fiance Penny. But back to Jagged, being Jagged.

The moment Jagged is back in Paris he’s checking up on his favorite designer and hopefully future daughter in law! When… WHAT’S THIS?! All the other ritchies in Paris are playing his game! Trying to get Marinette married into THEIR families! Not rock and roll at all! He was here first! And so being Jagged he decides to make Luka’s stake in the race for Marinette’s heart clear! By spamming social media with photos of Marinette being cute with Luka, taking his measurements, going out with him, the pair babying Fang, the two passed out against each other after a long concert. And he has photos going back at least a year or two! Soon Luka’s fans pick up the hype starting a trending hashtag finding the pair cute! Jagged feels confident that he's won! When Audrey retaliates, and from there its a complete train wreck. Before long each pair has a hashtag filled with cute moments and arguing over whos dating the model/fashion designer!

Meanwhile, Adrien is drowning in denial as he goes through each hashtag seething about how many MORE photos everyone else has with Marinette when HE is her very good friend and was here first! Felix, Chloe, and Kagami on the other hand have declared open war after they tried to talk to each other about the hashtags reasonably only for it to devolve into _“so you agree Marinette is best with me!”_ \- _“WHAT! No! That's not what I said! Besides she clearly is best with me!”_ \- _“Ridiculous!”_ And so on. Poor Luka is having an entirely different reaction hiding in shame unsure how to face Marinette because he WAS going to ask her on a proper date now that she seems over Adrien because even with everything she’s the melody playing in his heart and he had a plan! But now his mom and sister are texting him and teasing him and apparently he has MORE competition! Who do these people think they are to deserve Marinette! No! Luka won’t lose Jagged has been teaching him to be bold and confident! And Marinette is worth all of his efforts! Jagged REGRETS NOTHING even if Penny confiscated the tv remote!

Marinette meanwhile has no idea what’s going on because the whole class made a dumb bet on when the designer would notice with one of the bet conditions being that no one could tip Marinette off and that they have to keep her away from Paparazzi so they don't spoil it either. And since Alya is helping manage Marinette’s social media Marinette hasn’t looked at it yet so she has NO idea what’s happening. But her birthday is coming up next week and Chloe definitely didn’t get dibs on planning a surprise party for her all so she could spoil the girl and RUB her GREAT relationship with Marinette into her competitions FACES! The competition, however _(and Adrien JustAfriend Agreste)_ have decided that they really aren’t going down without a fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	6. 'Akumatized' Marinette: A Funny Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I've seen a few different fics and posts where Lila convinces the class that Marinette is, in fact, Mayura and/or is working in some way for Hawkmoth, using such evidence as ‘Marinette’s never been akumatized’ and citing how sometimes Marinette’s attempts to be helpful or friendly or yes her mistakes have resulted in an akuma going after her classmates. Also other evidence like how many akumas the class has had total. But what if Lila could not convince the class that Marinette was working with Hawkmoth, desperate to connect Marinette to the supervillain in hopes of plummeting her reputation Lila claims that Marinette is in fact AKUMATIZED hence her villainous actions towards Lila!

So I've seen a few different fics and posts where Lila convinces the class that Marinette is, in fact, Mayura and/or is working in some way for Hawkmoth, using such evidence as ‘Marinette’s never been akumatized’ and citing how sometimes Marinette’s attempts to be helpful or friendly or yes her mistakes have resulted in an akuma going after her classmates. Also other evidence like how many akumas the class has had total. But what if Lila could not convince the class that Marinette was working with Hawkmoth, desperate to connect Marinette to the supervillain in hopes of plummeting her reputation Lila claims that Marinette is in fact AKUMATIZED hence her villainous actions towards Lila!

Now just follow me here:

What if the class don't believe Lila THAT MUCH. Sure Lila has them convinced that she’s a diplomat daughter and that she's got a million illnesses and physical problems and yes she even has everyone believing that she’s famous and that she and Adrien are a secret item [how scandalous!]. But no one in the class will for a SECOND believe that Marinette is working with Hawkmoth. Lila has tried broaching the subject several times, shes tried leaving ‘hints’ and pointing things out that seem ‘incriminating’ but each and every time she does the class scoff and each of them begin listing a 100 reasons why Marinette is definitely NOT a fan of Hawkmoth and would never work with him.

Frustrated but determined to connect the supervillain to Marinette and alienate the girl further Lila seethes and plots. Getting more frustrated each failed attempt and trying to chew off her own sausage hair when people talk about how Marinette would definitely kick Hawkmoth’s ass. Then one day Marinette walks in with a totally new look, she’s cut her hair into a messy pixie cut and is going for a pink punk look. The look gets everyone’s attention and the day is spent with everyone complimenting the baker girl [she even gets asked out by a few of the guys in the other classes] frustrated that everyone is paying attention to Marinette instead of herself Lila can't help but make up some big lie about how Marinette assaulted her and stole her money.

The class is justifiably shocked! They have been especially protective of Marinette and her reputation ever since she was expelled and nearly akumatized so more then a few of them start yelling at Lila even Alya who normally sides with Lila due to her belief that her designer friend is jealous is furious at Lila for making an accusation like that! Desperate to recover from the poorly timed and worded lie she’s made Lila thinks fast and comes up with a scheme just crazy enough to work! She claims that obviously it wasn’t ACTUALLY Marinette, no it was the horrible akuma MARIONETTE! The class blinks taken aback but they can’t help but ask what Lila is talking about.

The Italian smirks feeling sinister pleasure course through her. She begins weaving her sob story tale! About how Marinette had snuck into one of Adrien and Lila’s photoshoots! Where the poor baker girl saw them *gasp* KISSING! Poor Marinette heartbroken and distraught was akumatized into the horrible monster Marionette! Who stalked Lila home and attacked her! She goes on to claim that the Marinette who was in class today was NOT in fact their good friend rocking a new style and haircut but was instead a vicious akuma after all why do you think Lila was keeping so far away from Marinette all day? She’s TRAUMATIZED after her ordeal and now Marionette the akuma is attending class as if she were Marinette! How terrible could Hawkmoth be to be using their heartbroken friend like this!

The class doesn’t want to believe it, but it makes such perfect sense Marinette WOULD be heartbroken by seeing Adrien the ‘love of her life’ kissing Lila her main rival! And just yesterday Marinette looked completely normal with her cute little pigtails and her signature outfit! She never told any of them she was even GOING to get a haircut! And surely if Marinette was going to make such a big change in her appearance she would have told her bestie Alya right?

But now what is the class to do? Poor Marinette is akumatized and they have no idea what to do or what her object could possibly be! Max, always the logical one concludes that they should simply contact Ladybug and have her help poor Marinette! Lila quickly jumps in claiming she already tried contacting Ladybug OBVIOUSLY since the pair are besties! But that Marionette tricked Ladybug into believing she wasn’t akumatized at all! _“No!”_ Lila laments, _“were going to need to take care of this ourselves!”_

The class is resolute determined to help poor Marinette without the help of Ladybug who has fallen for Hawkmoth’s most clever trick yet. But Lila is quick to warn them that they MUST be careful after all Marionette is a VERY powerful akuma, they can't know for sure the true extent of her terrible powers or when or WHO she might attack next! Lila fears that it will be poor Adrien or perhaps herself again! Insert fake sobs here. The class vow to protect Lila and Adrien from Marionette, and Alya who believes she’s best equipped for this situation since she IS Rena Rouge takes charge of the situation, they decide that no one is allowed to be alone with Marionette and NONE of them are to let the akuma know that they are on to her! They need to play the long game and figure out what her akumatized object is so that they can snatch it and free Marinette from Hawkmoth’s dastardly clutches!

Lila rejoices believing that she’s finally achieved victory, the class now thinks that Marinette is a dangerous monster and will isolate her, not to mention Lila now believes she can make up any lie she wants about Marinette and that the class will unquestioningly believe her! She goes home with a pep in her step eagerly plotting for all the lies and perks she can get from this newest lie and decides to eat a whole tub of ice cream to celebrate her cleverness, unaware that she’s just signed the ticket for her defeat.

You see the class LOVE Marinette, she’s their friend, and ‘learning’ that she’s been turned into some sort of monstrous extremely clever akuma is both a surprise and none at all. Later on, as they all chat in the newly made text group Max points out how it was obvious that Marinette would become the most dangerous and clever akuma she's the smartest person in class besides himself and extremely creative and resourceful. Rose laments about how hurt Marinette must be and how they simply MUST save her as soon as possible. Alix curses Hawkmoth out and claims that the sick freak was probably TARGETING Marinette for a while now because of how awesome she is. Nino and Kim cry about how their childhood BFF needs them now more than ever! And Alya tells them to get ready because they can't abandon Marinette now that she needs them most!

The next day Lila comes to class ready to spin another tale about how the vicious akuma Marionette destroyed her room last night! And while the class does listen and tell Lila that it sucks that happened they seem noticeably… Distracted. When Marinette walks into the room the class practically explodes, Rose and Juleka INSIST that Marinette sit behind them so they can talk! Everyone has some sweet compliment to give to the baker reminding her about how wonderful she is! Lila’s jaw drops open as her classmates practically rush to hug and touch and talk to what they believe is a horrible monstrous Akuma! And it doesn't end there.

Lila asks Alya to hang out at the mall? She can't she and Nino are going to be on ‘Marionette’ surveillance tracking the akuma to see what she's up to and if she might show her akumatized object! Lila decides to try woo Mylene and Ivan into letting her handle their charities ‘finances’? Mylene starts crying about how the charity was Marinette’s idea before she got akumatized and now she might not even remember how amazing it was when shes eventually de-akumatized Lila can't stand hearing them talk about her enemy and gives up her pursuit of the funds. Lila decides to hang out with Kitty Section? They invited Marionette to every show hoping Luka would notice that she’s an akuma and use his amazing intuition to help free poor poor Marinette!

Instead of ostracizing the girl Marinette is now invited to every big event, and is constantly being showered with compliments and love as if the class believes that just loving Marinette enough will be the thing that ‘de-akumatizes’ her. _“At least they won't let her anywhere near myself or Adrien.”_ Lila thinks bitterly as she gets her 5th warning that day that Lila might want to sit out the class going to the movies together with MARIONETTE.

During this time the class has been pulling off various ‘heists’ slowly going through each and every one of Marinette’s belongings to check if its the akumatized object. And I do mean every single belonging. Her sketchbook was ruled out within the first few days same with her signature earrings it was Kim who checked those and it involved a complicated plan involving taking Marinette swimming and having Kim fake a drowning in order to get close enough to ‘Marionette’ to check the studs. Luckily for Tikki, Ondine who was also at the pool decided to save Kim instead and the poor jock got quite flustered when the swimmer performed CPR on him.

Nino and the rest of the boys are the ones tasked with breaking into Marinette’s room while the girl is away on a sleepover with the girls. In order to ‘test’ each object in her room for the source of the akuma. They got a bit too loud and had to make a last-minute escape when they heard Tom and Sabine going into fight mode. Poor Nino wasn’t fast enough and was forced to lie through his teeth that he’d been trying to surprise Marinette with a hangout like when they were little kids. _[poor kid ended up drinking hot cocoa with Tom and Sabine as they showed off embarrassing baby pictures of Nino and Marinette together]_

After about a month or so of shenanigans including a very embarrassing incident involving the entire class accidentally spying on Marinette’s first big date with Luka/Kagami/Felix/Damian _[just pick one they are all great ships]_ and them getting caught red-handed thanks to Alix and Kim roughhousing and making a scene at the nice restaurant. And another incident that Alya refers to only as the ‘duck incident’ _[Nino can no longer be around birds or feathers]_ the class is no closer to learning where Marionette’s akumatized object is. And Lila Rossi who thought she’d be bathing in her victory is on the verge of screaming if one more person ignores her!

How does it end? Well, maybe the class stage an intervention hoping they can free Marinette with the power of love only for Marinette to fall off of something laughing when she learns what Lila’s big lie was. Maybe Lila finally snaps and screams when she hears the class lament about POOR Marinette for the billionth time. Maybe the class tries breaking absolutely everything Marinette owns, Maybe Juleka points out that its kind of weird that Marionette the akuma doesn’t really do… anything? And can change clothes? Can akuma’s do that? No right??? Aren’t their clothes like melded to their body??? Maybe the class finally get Adrien thinking he can ‘fix’ Marinette only for him to very confusedly tell them he's not dating Lila and has never kissed her and what Marinette akumatized??? Maybe The class recruits Luka and Kagami, Marinette’s other friends only for them to have a great laugh at the class before pointing out the literal mountain of things wrong with everything they just said.

Just fun shenanigans and ‘akumatized’ Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	7. Adrien 'Amok' Agreste: A Dark Theory/Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien Agreste died on his 5th birthday. What we know and see is an amok made in his image powered by the soul of Emilie Agreste. How? Why? Read to find out.

I believe that there is something more to Emilie Agreste's coma. I believe that there is something more to the broken peacock pin. I believe that the Adrien Agreste that we know and love is an amok. And that he has been for a very long time. In fact, I believe that the original Adrien Agreste is dead, and has been for many many years.

Why do I believe this? Simple, I believe that when the show tells me that THE wish Gabriel so desires would have consequences that they aren't just saying the wish has consequences but rather that all magic may have consequences. Wielding the power of the gods must surely come with a price to pay. And I believe Emilie Agreste paid that price with her very life. All so that 'Adrien' could become real. Now I base this on the fact that the wish would have consequences but also on what I can see in the show. Marinette has terrible luck, her gifts always backfire, her best-laid plans blow up in her face, sure she has a loving family but even they think she's so clumsy that they don't fully trust her. I believe that Tikki is eating Marinette's luck. What about Plagg and Adrien? Well if I'm correct then I'm not sure how Amok Adrien wielding a miraculous could work but id easily argue that Adrien has a tendency to destroy that which is most important to him, we have all seen the other timelines, after all.

But enough about that. Let's get to the meat of the topic. Emilie Agreste and a certain peacock brooch. I don't think Emilie simply collapsed from a broken pin [though I do believe it is what was making Nathalie sick.] I think the pin was once completely fine, unbroken, and fully functional. And I think Emilie Agreste was used to using it, bringing toys to life for young Adrien's entertainment! In order to pay her price, Duusu would take just a bit of Emilie's life force not enough to impact the woman's life much, but she'd be tired at the end of the day, too exhausted to do much of anything physically. But I think she was friends Duusu, and loved hearing and seeing Adrien laugh and play amazed by his mother's magic!

And then Adrien Agreste died. And in order to bring him back, I believe Emilie broke the rules of the peacock, she defied the temporary nature of the magic and in-exchange for her very own life she gave birth for a second time to Adrien, an amok with the true soul of a human. Of course, this sucked out Emilie's own life leaving her an empty shell, and as for Duusu and the miraculous? After having its magic so violated it broke and went dormant, waiting for the day that Mayura would appear. Only because the miraculous was still broken it began sapping away more of the woman's health than it would have otherwise had it been whole.

I believe Gabriel knew of the Miraculous and what they could do but never thought much of it until it was too late. I think Emilie kept what she did, a secret a dark, and when Gabriel found her unconscious that the broken pin was his only clue leading him to believe that it was his mistake allowing a strange magical artifact into his home in the first place.

Now with that explanation, I present to you my dark little prompt on how Emilie and Adrien Agreste died:

* * *

Adrien Agreste died on his 5th birthday. His father was at work until that evening, and there was no party _[they had all agreed to have the party in two days when it was the weekend and everyone was free]_. In order to keep Adrien entertained and make his birthday extra special Emilie had transformed using Duusu and was using her powers to bring to life Adrien's toys. It wasn't the first time she'd done this but she kept the occurrences rare, a special treat, and a special secret that they were NEVER to tell Daddy about! Adrien was good at keeping secrets and loved playing with the 'friends' his mother would make him. She'd reenact fairytales for him she'd chase him around. It was special it was fun, it was everything Emilie ever wanted.

And then something went wrong.

Maybe Adrien slipped and fell, maybe he was reckless and hid in a dangerous spot without knowing, maybe when they stopped for lunch he ate something he was allergic to. All you need to know is Adrien Agreste died on that day, his mother screaming and crying and begging for everything to just be a bad dream. She NEEDED it to be a bad dream. Adrien was her life, her soul, her reason for being. She did not want another child she wanted HER child her precious perfect baby boy! And then perhaps it was something Duusu said, perhaps the idea came over her like a possession. But in that moment despite Duusu's pleading, despite knowing the risks, despite the fact that reality was staring her in the face. She transformed and called for every ounce of magic she had and she commanded the miraculous to bend to her will twisting and breaking the magic and its laws. And when the feather sunk into Adrien's lifeless corpse it jolted and twitched and was overcome. And suddenly there he was! Her bouncing perfect happy baby boy! He jumped into his mama's arms and she laughed and twirled him holding him closer to herself. She had FIXED him, everything was okay now. That night Gabriel returned trying in vain to hide a massive teddy bear behind his back. He laughed and smiled when Adrien his 'son' ran up to greet him and cling to his legs. He never noticed how tired Emilie looked.

But unknown to her the smallest crack had appeared in the miraculous. And it would only grow.

Adrien was fragile. As she would come to learn. Two days after the day he died they were all celebrating at the boy's late birthday party, Chloe, Felix and Adrien were playing. Chasing each other around and having fun while only Emilie looked after them, Gabriel was inside away from the children catching up with Audrey, Andre, and Amelie's husband. Amelie her sister had gone to get them drinks saying she'd be right back. And then Adrien tripped on his untied shoelace and hit his head. And then he didn't get up. His body twitched and shook, Chloe screamed and ran inside, while Felix tripped and fell to the ground unable to tear his eyes away while his cousin seemed to melt away revealing SOMETHING. Emilie ran to her childs side calling all of Duusu's magic into her hands. By the time Gabriel made it outside 'Adrien' was just fine with only a little scratch and a bit of blood on his perfect little head. Emilie smiled tiredly and told Audrey and her husband that Chloe had just gotten a little scared when Adrien fell and started crying. Chloe tried to deny the claim, tried to say Adrien's body had been OOZING something but her parents simply rolled their eyes and told her to stop being dramatic about a little blood. Felix meanwhile ran into his mothers arms and said he wanted to go home. The sisters shared jokes about how dramatic children could be!

Emilie thought that would be the end of it. But it would happen several times each time she would just barely be able to call on the magic to keep Adrien together, and each time she was very VERY lucky that Gabriel had missed it. But it was clear to Emilie that Adrien was too fragile for school, she needed to keep her child home where she could keep him safe and sound. And so when it came time for Adrien's annual check up Emilie volunteered to take him alone after all Gabriel was a busy man he needed to focus on work right now, so that one day Adrien could inherit the company! The doctor she chose looked perfect on paper, but all it took was a little cash to convince the man that Adrien was a sickly weak child who's health would suffer if he were to attend public school. When Emilie returned home with the bad news her husband was concerned un-sure if they shouldn't perhaps try to get a second opinion after all Adrien seemed fine! He was such an energetic happy boy! Emilie felt guilt gnaw at her insides as for the next month she distracted her husband with excuses and lies, finally he saw it her way and told Adrien himself that they would have to break their promise he would not be going to public school. Adrien threw tantrum but Emilie ended it easily. Adrien was always SO well behaved for her, he always listened to EVERYTHING she said. Her perfect baby boy, who was going to be safe now, safe and home. 

As the years wore on Emilie grew weaker, unknown to her the miraculous she wore had gained cracks and fissures another one for each and everytime she defied the laws of nature to keep her 'perfect' child alive and well. Duusu had tried many times over the years to make the woman see reason until finally she grew tired of the arguing and commanded the little god to stay quiet and listen to her every word. Duusu had no choice but to nod and continue watching as Emilie destroyed her own soul, giving her life piece by piece to the amok she called 'son'.

And Adrien? Well he was PERFECT. He grew up just like Emilie wanted, he looked just like she always thought he would as a child, he never spoke out of turn, never fought her for anything, he was polie, kind, innocent, sweet, a romantic like herself, he was like a prince from the fairytale books she used to read him every single night. He learned everything so quickly it made Emilie glow in pride. It was like Adrien had become everything she ever wanted and hoped for. Gabriel was just as proud though he sometimes admited he was envious at how Adrien seemed to listen to his mother more then he listened to his dear old dad. Emilie would just laugh and say it was because Adrien was a momma's boy and that it would change when he got older. But she honestly hoped it never did. After all her son was perfect the way he was now! And who wouldn't want a perfect son?

And then it was his birthday again.

Just like all those many years ago, Gabriel was busy with work. It was just her and Adrien yet again. They plaid piano, they watched her movie, they read books together, it was perfect just perfect. And then... It wasn't.

The second time Adrien died. Nothing went wrong. He got up to get his mother a cup of tea and then he was on the floor. Emilie ran to his side and called for the magic to keep him sustained like she had every single time before for so many years. But the miraculous glitched and sputtered too broken to listen to the command. Emilie was forced to watch as her now teenage son, her perfect wonderful flawless son, dissolved away. Until the only thing that remained was the body of a 5 year old taken too soon from the cold cruel world. He hadn't changed at all. Still like she saw him all those years ago. Still dead.

And for the first time ever Emilie allowed herself to weep and allowed reality to break into her perfect wonderful life. Adrien was dead. He'd been dead this whole time, the boy she raised the boy she loved he was a being of her own making. A creature she had burdened with all her hopes and dreams a creature she had shaped into a perfect ideal son. But Adrien... Her Adrien. He hadn't been a perfect child. He'd been reckless, he'd been overdramatic, he threw tantrums, he pouted and wailed and was naive, sometimes he just would not listen to her. And when he'd died she had not only refused to accept his death, but she'd refused to acknowledge who he actually was. The Adrien she'd been raising was a pretty lie, a perfect painting covering a rotting canvas. So she cried and screamed and wailed. She mourned her child, the real and the fake. She mourned her marriage had Gabriel even noticed how sick and weak she was? She mourned for the years she would not have and the things she would not see.

And Duusu. Duusu who had tried to warn the woman, Duusu who had been her dearest friend once upon a time, Duusu who already knew what she was going to do, Duusu who felt tired his body aching as his miraculous broke more with each act of twisted magic, Duusu who laid his little paw on Emilie's cheek and cried his own tears and gave the woman a solemn nod.

Just once more Emilie called for the magic and just once more she twisted it and broke it and shaped it. But this time she let go, she let go of all restraint, this time she let go of her own soul, this time she let go of who she wanted Adrien to be and instead remembered who he WAS. This time, this very last time she would for the third time gave birth to another life. The first had been Adrien, the second had been what she wanted him to be, and this last time he would be who he wanted to be. The feather again sunk into the childs body.

When Adrien awoke his head lay on his mothers lap. She looked pale and tired, had she always looked this tired? She smiled a weak and frail little smile and told him he'd fallen asleep. That night Gabriel came home with a gift hidden behind his back for Adrien. And he remarked that Emilie looked like she needed some rest while Adrien tore open his present. Emilie just smiled and said she would get some later, she wanted to spend time with her family tonight and take in every last second she could.

Perhaps it was the universes blessing that gave Emilie a little more time with her son. Or perhaps she'd been a little selfish in the end and made sure she had enough life left over so she could bask in the warmth of her sunshine one last time. But in the end she broke the laws of the universe and magic, and she had a price to pay. But she was happy now, so happy, Adrien even if he was made from her energy, a feather and some magic, was real now, he was free, and he would grow up and live his own life, maybe have his own children. She would never see them but she would love them through Adrien. It was with that thought that Emilie finally fell asleep.

Gabriel would never know what truly happened to his wife. Duusu would never tell him, the poor man would blame himself, and magic, yet he'd seek it out same as his wife had so he could cling to the past. And Adrien? Well Adrien was dead. But he was also alive, and for the first time in years he was free. Now he just had to figure out what that meant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	8. Ladybug is Addicted to the Dupain-Cheng Bakery Pastries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Lila calls out Marinette on how often Ladybug seems to hang around the bakery, Marinette is forced to make up a lie that protects her secret identity.

So this is just a dumb prompt / idea I got. But what if someone _(Alya/Lila/Chloe/Adrien)_ start to notice Ladybug’s tendency to disappear toward or come from the direction of Marinette’s house. The entire class has talked about it before with some openly wondering if Marinette is Ladybug or if they're missing something!

Adrien is adamant that hell no Marinette can’t be Ladybug _(because shes obviously Multimouse duh!)_ because how could Mari fight Akuma’s when she cant carry a box of Macaroons without tripping over herself.

At first, there is not enough evidence but maybe one day Alya just straight up catches a photo of Ladybug on Marinette’s balcony and presents it to the class, Lila hates the attention the baker is getting but hopes that maybe if Marinette is Ladybug she can get her akumatized and destroy her life.

Eventually, Marinette stumbles into class late and everyone practically assaults her demanding to know if shes Ladybug when Marinette is justifiably confused _(aka doing her best to feign innocence)_ Alya presents the information they've gathered of Ladybug often seen heading toward/from the bakery the fact she's seen around the area often and finally the nail in the coffin- The photo! Marinette quick as a whip realizes she needs to cover her tracks and thinks of a lie just weird enough to work:

Marinette heaves a heavy sigh acting like some great weight is upon her shoulders and the class gasp and whisper could it really be? _“I really didn’t want to have to tell anyone… But you guys are just too smart!”_ Alya is preening, Adrien jittering his leg like a madman, Lila scheming, Chloe… Horrified. _“The truth is… Ladybug is addicted to my family's pastries!”_ Wait? What!?

Before anyone can ask Marinette launches into an explanation, that Ladybug drops by CONSTANTLY that she’s always requesting snacks from Marinette and has admitted to dropping in near-daily in her civilian form! Her favorites happen to be feta spinach quiche and the chocolate breads! Marinette even says she’ll get impromptu requests from Ladybug for pastry deliveries hence why shes late so often! And everyone… Believes her! Because of course Ladybug must be starving with all the akuma fights! Who are they to deny the hero of Paris her chocolate breads? Alya even apologizes to Marinette for ragging on her for the constant tardiness she had no idea she was delivering treats to LADYBUG! And oh! Now Alya knows how Marinette got her all those Ladybug interviews! Isn't her bestie the BEST! Adrien is relieved and disappointed oddly enough? But covers it with a comment about how of course their everyday ladybug was helping the Parisian hero ladybug!

Marinette rejoices! Her secret is safe for another day! And she covered for her civilian life as well. What Marinette did not anticipate, however - was Alya posting the story with photo included of Ladybug’s apparent love of Dupain-Cheng pastries and how hungry her and Chat Noir must be fighting Akuma’s all the time! From Alya’s blog, the topic ends up being discussed on the news! With citizens and celebrities alike talking about how suddenly their concerned about how thin the super duo are and several restaurants come forward offering free food whenever the heroes are feeling hungry! The bakery itself gets flooded with business Adrien is shocked one day to come home to a box of Dupain-Cheng macaroons and his father mentioning offhand that the cake he ordered was quite light.

Chat Noir is living for the new bounty of food! He can't go out on patrol anymore without being hailed down by a citizen or business owner who eagerly hands him food of all kinds! Finally, he knows what it's like to feel FULL and what a wonderful thing it is! That is until Ladybug finds him sprawled on a roof groaning face covered in icing from a cupcake binge. Ladybug is also being offered food and though she tries her best to refuse shes met only with insistent smiles and older woman winking telling her its okay to cheat a bit on her diet! Truthfully Marinette didn’t realize just how thin she was getting and while in costume the food does seem to give her a boost of energy she never knew about. Soon she and Chat don't even realize its become a habit and the citizens of Paris delight in noticing that Ladybug and Chat have both put on some weight and seem more energetic! Plus it becomes a twitter challenge to catch a photo of the superhero duo eating together either on roofs or in other odd places!

Marinette’s parents for the record: are delighted to learn that Ladybug loves their food! They just wish Marinette would have told them sooner! They make Ladybug and Chat Noir themed desserts not long after and they sell out first thing each morning. Chat cries when he see’s the little macaroons and cupcakes based on himself and makes a point to be caught eating both several times _(once with Marinette herself)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


	9. Alya Salt Prompt: Views

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya wants more than anything to run a popular blog, she wants views, she wants popularity. So when Lila Rossi's interview gets her the fame and attention she desires so badly Alya is willing to sacrifice anything to make that happen again and again.

So, what if Alya knew full well that Lila isn't a great person? Now follow me here: Alya loves her blog, she wants more than anything to be a famous reporter she wants views on her videos and comments she wants to be popular and is willing to do ANYTHING to get it.

I mean we know she's willing to chase dangerous akuma putting herself and others at risk for a scoop. So just how far is she willing to go? In steps Lila, a walking story and the first time Alya interviews the Italian she gets FLOODED with views, and its the best thing shes ever experienced. Everyone knows her, everyone's talking about her and her blog and her friendship with Lila. She feels like she's buzzing from the popularity and the hype of it all! But then after the interview, everything else she posts just doesn't get the same level of attention and Alya is desperate to get that fame back. So she becomes Lila’s BEST friend. Does she believe Lila about Marinette? Well not really, sure she knows Marinette can get jealous and the two girls are fighting over Adrien but no way would Marinette purposefully trip someone. But does Alya said that out loud? No. Because sure Marinette is sweet and the free dresses WERE nice but Lila has connections Lila gets her views so Alya sacrifices Marinette shes sweet but shes not useful not like Lila.

But then what if it's NOT just Marinette? It starts with her but then it keeps going. Kitty Section asks her to film them playing, but what would get her more views? Filming a band of amateurs or tagging along with Lila to an XY concert where the Italian tells Alya all sorts of gossip about the singer. Oh, Alix and Kim are having another race, that's cute but Lila is going to the ice rink to show Alya the moves Olympic figure skaters taught her. And the rest of the class start to notice Alya’s distance they notice that everything is about Lila and soon they miss Marinette and return to her, Alya doesn't notice and neither does Lila because every video with Lila has views and comments, Lila is getting the attention she wants and Alya’s blog is trending every other week. Soon Alya is never looking up from her phone she misses concerts, dates, dances, races, competitions, shes no ones friend not really.

And how does she realize? Well, there are a few different ways but I think the saltiest of them all is Nino’s Birthday. She forgets it and when she realizes she goes full panic because this IS her boyfriend and he would never forgive her for forgetting. So she begs everyone for help but no one will give her the time of day because where was SHE when they asked her for help or to join them an event? Finally, Alya has no choice but to crawl back to Marinette _[and maybe Adrien who is NOT pleased with the girl constantly assisting Lila in her physical harassment while also recording it which got both of the girls a large number of views.]_

But does Marinette help? No. Because Alya doesn’t care about them, she doesn't care about ANY of them all that she really cares about is her views. And she got them hundreds, thousands, millions. But those views cant buy back her friends and now they all know what really matters to her and as far as Marinette and the class is concerned Alya can keep her views all of them. They’d rather focus on Nino and throwing him the best surprise party they can especially because it looks like his girlfriend won't be for much longer. _[Though maybe Marinette already knows of another girl who has a crush on the sweet dj and who will gladly be a shoulder for him to cry on.]_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collection of prompts I have posted over on my tumblr https://aliensunflower-fics.tumblr.com go check it out if you want more from me because I tend to post things there sooner than they appear here!


End file.
